A Winter Day at Camp
by LoveEeyore123
Summary: Percy goes for a walk on an early winter morning.


**Hey, so this is my 2****nd**** fanfic about PJO… and if you are a "sheep" (only she will understand) I'll try to finish the one I showed you earlier :)) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR THE SETTINGS! I AM NOT THAT CREATIVE!**

Percy's POV

This is the first time I became a year-rounder here in CHB, and I'm actually looking forward for Christmas. I always was but, always being in a boarding school isn't that much fun, I only had good Christmases from when my mom 'left' Smelly Gabe. I always wondered how it's like on Christmas here. And we have a bit more campers this year. Clarisse and Chris stayed, too. It's 4 am of December 23. I didn't get to sleep because it's _freezing_, I guess they _wanted_ it to be cold, and being the son of the god of _water_ isn't going to help. I wonder how the Hephaestus campers are doing. I wrap myself in a blanket and put on my shoes and go for a walk. I know it sounds crazy, but to be honest, I wanted to look for some food.

"Hmm? What's this? Peter Johnson is up early?" I turn around and see Mr. D, our camp director, also the god of wine. I guess even _he_ can't stand the freezing temperatures, 'cause he wasn't drinking his usual Diet Coke. He was drinking, what I think is, coffee.

"Morning... Sir?" No matter how long I stay in camp, I can _never_ get used to calling him 'Sir'

"Tell me, Peter, why up so early?" He asks putting his arm on my shoulders.

"I don't do good in cold temperatures, apparently."

"Now what makes you say that, Peter?"

"Well, cold temperatures freezes water... And well, I'm the son of Poseidon."

"Are you now?" How stupid can this guy get.

"Yes, sir."

"Are you sure that you are the son of Poseidon, not Neptune?"

"Neptune sir?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"His Roman form. Eh, too long to explain. Don't forget, never judge someone by their looks, for all you know they could be a god in disguise. We gods can be deceiving. NEVER forget, the person who matters to you the most."

"Why would I need to remember that, sir?"

"Oh look! Food!" He points, and I, having the Seaweed Brain that I have, fell for it and he disappeared. He wasn't lying though. There was food. It's just that, it's not for us Demigods it wasn't even for mortals. It was for the Harpies. I ran as quietly as possible, which wasn't that, hard, back to my cabin before the Harpies noticed me. I lie back down on the bed Tyson used to sleep on and think about what Mr. D's words echo in my head: "Never forget the person who matters to you the most." who IS the person who matters me the most? Grover? Mom? Tyson? Poseidon?... Annabeth? Why would he tell me that? I put my hand under the pillow, and found a watch. Not just any watch, it looked like the one Tyson gave me before. I open it, and it was a shield. But now, it not only has my times with Tyson, but the times I had before. Fighting the Minotaur, going to the Underworld, fighting Ares, going to Olympus for the first time, fighting the Cyclops and getting the golden fleece (he was with me in the quest, but not that part of the quest), going on a quest with Annabeth and Thalia, fighting the Nemean Lion, meeting the Huntresses with the 12 year old-looking Artemis, meeting Apollo, and a whole lot of others. But unlike the original drawings, these looked different, like someone else made them. I turn it back into a watch and fasten it around my wrist and add another layer of blankets and fall asleep. I wake up around 4 hours later, just in time for breakfast. I put my blue hoodie over my Camp Half-blood shirt and slip on my shoes then head out, still freezing though. I head for the dining area and see Mr. D, a little happy. For him, that's _too_ happy, guess Ariadne gave him a "gift" during the Winter Solstice. I walk in front of him and he says: "I hope you liked my gift, Percy Jackson." I turn to him, but he magically disappeared. The watch. He must have somehow gotten it back and asked Hephaestus to fix it and add some drawings, or he asked the kids of Hephaestus to do it. After eating, I went back to my cabin and placed the watch into a drawer with a lock, to keep it safe. If Dionysus, the god that HATES demigods, gave me a gift, I wouldn't want to lose it. I hear a knock on the door and Annabeth comes in.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, how 'ya handling the cold weather?" She asks.

"What do YOU think, Wise Girl? Water freezes and I'm the son of the god who controls it. I'm FREEZING!" I emphasize the word 'freezing' as much as possible without chattering my teeth. She comes over and puts her arms around me, warming me. I have figured out whom I will _**never**_ forget. Annabeth. Little did I know that I wouldn't, and I could've used the shield.


End file.
